


Partners

by pizzz_10



Series: Nerdy Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Cute Derek, Human Derek Hale, Jock Stiles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nerd Derek, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a shy nerd, who gets to work on a project with Stiles Stilinski, one of the most popular kids in school. Derek can't decide if this is the worst or best thing that has ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you look at Derek hale, you don't think nerd, you think Jock. But Derek was far from that, he was as nerdy as they come.

Right now he was in the kitchen eating his cereal while watching Star Trek on his phone, laughing a little at Spock's comments.

"Morning dork." His sister Cora said walking in the kitchen. Derek decided to ignore her and continue looking at the phone screen. He didn't feel like arguing with her this morning. Cora didn't like to be ignored very much, so she decided to reach near his phone and pressed the home button, exiting it out of Netflix.

"Hey !"

"much better." Cora smiled, making Derek glare at her. "Cora stop bothering your brother." Their mother said walking in with her purse and jacket on. She quickly walked over to the freezer, pulled out a box of waffles and put it in the toaster. "Mom you can't just have one plain waffle for breakfast" Derek said concerned. "Sweetie I wish I had time for a full breakfast, but am late for work." While the waffle was cooking she grabbed her keys off the counter.

"So did your magic wand come in the mail ?" Cora asked. Derek's cringed when she said magic wand. "It's not a wand, it's a Sonic screwdriver and yes it came in yesterday." 

"Whatever." With that Cora grabbed her keys and went out the door, with Talia following behind. "Bye sweetie have a good day at school." Once they were out, he put his bowl in the sink and got ready to go school. 

When he got there, he put his books in his locker. Just as he was about to close it, He saw Stiles Stilinski staring at him from across the hallway. Stiles was one of the most popular kids and hottest kids in the school, Also one of the best lacrosse players. Derek always got nervous around him. Derek held his breath when he saw Stiles walk over to him.

"Hello Derek, I love your shirt." Derek was shocked at this, Stiles never complement him before, it's usually just teasing. "Really ?"

"Yeah it's perfect for a big marshmallow like you, kittens shooting lasers." There was giggles and laughter from the other students in the hallway. Sometimes he questions why he got this shirt in the first place. "Oh" he said disappointed, his cheeks starting to turn pink. "Come on, you know I am just teasing you right, besides you do look cute in it." Stiles reached up and pinched Derek's cheeks. "See you in class, bunny teeth." Derek's cheeks went from pink to red. Stiles has always called him that, because of his front teeth.

In class Derek was doing his work, just as he was about to write the last sentence a crumbled up piece of paper was thrown on his desk. He looked at it curiously before he unwrapped it. When he was about to read it, the teacher was standing over his desk.  
"Mr.Hale, you know there's a rule about notes in class." 

"I know but-"

"Since this note is so important then the lesson, why don't you come up and share it."

" but I-"

"Now Mr.Hale." Derek signed and went in front of the class. "Go on Mr.Hale."  
He took a deep breath and read the note out loud. "Dear Bunny, do you like carrots ? because I would love to feed you mine. Then maybe you can hop on it with that fluffy ass of yours." At that point the whole class busted out laughing. Derek just wanted to die. "Um.. Okay you can sit down now Mr. Hale." As he was going to his seat, he saw Stiles wink at him.

When class was almost over the teacher got up to announce something. "Class we are going to have a project." The whole class groaned. "Oh quit your complaining, it's actually going to be enjoyable. Your going to choose a movie or TV show based on a book, write a report. The report must be about the differences and the comparison between the original and the modern of your choice, then you will do a visual like a poster board or a model. Now I will assign you your partners."

He got the papers off the desk and started to read the names.

"Lydia Martin and Kate argent ."

"Scott MCall and Isaac Lahey

"Jackson Whittmore and Liam Dunbar."

Derek was nervous as he read the names hoping he would get someone that would like working him.whenever someone was his partner they would always dread it.

"Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski." Derek froze, right now his brain was trying to process this. Trying to figure out if this is a dream come true or his worst nightmare.

"Class dismiss, this project is due on November, 20. Before you leave, make sure you pick up a rubric on the desk." He finished just in time when the bell rang.

Outside of class Stiles went up to Derek and grinned. "Did you like my note ?"

"No I didn't."

"Sure you didn't, so what do you want to do for the project."

"Um..well I was thinking maybe we can do Sherlock Holmes."

"okay."

"Really ?" Derek was a bit surprise because every time he had a partner, they would always choose what they would do and not listen to any of his ideas. "Yeah, I really don't know too many movies based on books." 

"Hey Stiles your lucky you got the nerd, this is going to be easy for you ! I was his partner once and he did everything I told him to do, he's too meek not to follow orders." Kate said.

Derek just rolled his eyes. "Kate don't talk out loud, you'll lower the whole IQ of the school." Derek smirked, loving he was able to use that insult from one of his favorite TV shows.

"What do you say to me you weak puppy?" She growled getting in Derek's face. Derek was afraid of her a little, so he just looked down at the floor instead of in her face. "That's what I thought." She said walking away.

"Aww don't worry bunny, l'll make sure she doesn't scare you anymore." 

"Gee thanks."

"Come on cheer up, you have me as a partner, now l'll give you my address and you can come meet me there, also bring snacks."

"Why would I bring snacks, am pretty sure you probably have some in your house already."

"Because I said so and I know you will do it."

Derek signed and just nodded. "Good boy." Stiles opened his book bag, got out a pen and paper and wrote down the address, giving it to Derek.

"It's going to be so much fun working with you bunny."

This is going to be the longest two weeks for Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex will come In part two

"Um..what should I get?" 

Derek asked his uncle Peter. They were both at the store, getting some things they needed. Peter's car is having problems, so Derek had to drive him here. 

"I don't know, what the does the kid like?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I should get nuts, but I don't know what kind of nuts he would like and what if he's allergic? Maybe I can get some chips, but what if he already has chips and wants something different? what about cookies? But would he want hard or soft? Dear god why is this so stressful? I can't handle this, what if I mess up and he won't like me. I wouldn't know what to do, my life might as well be over. I-"

"Derek calm down, your just getting snack, not figuring out how to diffuse a bomb. Here try this." Peter says handing him a box of blueberry pop-tarts  "there's no person on earth who doesn't like pop-tarts, just get a bottle of coke and your good." 

"Are you sure?"

"Sure am sure. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Derek hesitated before opening his mouth

"On Second thought, don't answer that" 

"Okay, well thanks. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No that's okay, I can get a cab. You have to get that kid's house." 

Peter already left, when he went to go pay for his stuff. When he got in his car his phone rang. He looked at the screen, he didn't recognize the number. "Hello."' He answered awkwardly "Hello Bunny." Derek immediately recognized that voice. "How did you get my number?" 

"Oh I asked Kate, she still had it when you guys were Partners once." Derek knew he should of changed his number after that. "Just called to see if your on your way there." 

"Y-Yeah, I am heading over there right now."

"Good, see you later bye."

"B-bye." Derek hung up and started driving. Once he got there, he knocked on the front door and waited a moment before the door open. "So Glad you made it.Did you bring a snack like I wanted ?" Derek nodded and hands him the bag with the pop tarts in it. "Awesome, your such a good bunny." He said petting Derek's hair. 

"Stop that, am not your pet."

"Not yet, your not. Lets go to my room and get started." 

 

Stiles room was a normal size room, a few posters on the wall, a computer, dresser and a TV, but it was also a little dirty. There were some clothes on the floor, the bed was unmade and food wrappers were also on the floor. "How can you let your room be like this if you have someone coming over."

Stiles just shrugs. "It's not that bad, we can sit on the bed if you want." Derek decides to go with that option and just get this thing over with. 

When they were on the bed, Derek takes out a Sherlock Holmes book and a DVD out from his book bag. "Have you read any Sherlock Holmes books before?" 

"No I always found them kinda of boring." 

"What?" 

"He's just like any other detective right?"

Derek was a little annoyed that anyone would find Sherlock Holmes just a normal detective. "No he's not just a normal detective, he's brilliant and he can tell almost your whole life story just by looking at you. He can solve crimes faster then the police or any detective can." Derek went into a three minute rant about how Sherlock Holmes was one of greatest fictional characters of all time. By the time he was done he breathing heavily a little.

Stiles stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Your cute when you get yourself worked up like that." 

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" 

"A little bit, but not so much."

"Let's just do this, I don't know if you ever wanna read the book, but we can watch the DVD. I got the one were it takes place in modern time. Benedict Cumberbatch plays sherlock." 

"What kind of last name is Cumberbatch?"

"Your not the only one who's asked that. Am going to get my laptop from the car."

**********************************

While watching the DVD, Derek notice that Stiles actually looked interested, he was expecting him not to pay attention at all.

"That wasn't bad." Stiles said after it was done. 

"Good maybe now we can-"

"You can go now." 

"What?" Derek asked looking confused. "I said you can go."

"But we need to start the report." 

"We can do that tomorrow, it's getting late." 

"Buts it's only 4:30." Derek was getting a little frustrated. He wanted to get some work done, not just watch the show. Stiles has got some nerve to make him buy snacks and bring everything and then not wanting to cooperate. 

"Look I got your snacks and everything else, so am not leaving until we do something." 

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Okay." With that, Stiles pushed Derek on his back, got on top of him, crashing his lips on to his. When Stiles pulled back, Derek was in a state of shock. "W-what are you doing." 

"You said you wanted to do something."

"I meant with the proj-" he cut off by another kiss. Stiles pulled back and grin. "I told you I was going to have fun working with you bunny, do you want this?"

Derek should say no, but he doesn't want to, he always wanted this. "Y-yes."  
"Great, now let's get this off of you." Stiles grabbed his shirt and started to take it off. "Love your body."

"W-wait."

"What ?"

"Moved the laptop off the bed, so we don't knock it over." Stiles nodded and did what he asked. 

"You know what I always wanted to do with you?"

"What?"

"I always wanted to spank that sweet ass of yours and make you come from it. So take off your pants and underwear get on your stomach." Derek quickly got to work.

 

"Looks like someones eager." Stiles said when Derek got into the position he wanted. He grabbed one of Derek's ass cheeks and give it a tight squeeze. "How many spanks should I give you ?" 

"F-five."

"Five?" Stiles questioned squeezing tighter, making Derek whimpered. "Ten please." 

"Okay, ten it is then, you ready."

"Y-yes." Once Derek said that Stiles brought his hand down in a stinging slap. "Fuck!" 

"You like that ?" He asked bringing the hand down again and leaving a hand print. "Your skin looks good like this, covered in my hand prints." He rubbed the skin a little before hitting it again. 

The whole room was filled with the sounds of slaps. By the time he got to the last one, Derek's ass was pink and covered in hand prints. "Did so good baby, such a good bunny." He praised kissing him on his ass cheeks and playfully bitting on it. "Did you come?"

"Yeah."  Derek said lifting up a little and looking down at the mess dripping  from his cock and onto to the bed. "Sorry about the sheets." 

"It's okay, I can wash them later. Now put back on your clothes and go home."

"But the project."

"We can work on that tomorrow, like I said. okay ?"

"Okay."

"Good bunny." Stiles said kissing him and petting his hair again.

 

****************************************

"Hi sweetie, Peter told me you went to go work on a project with a someone, how was it?" His mother asked when he got in the house. 

"It was nice."

"Good. You can go wash up for dinner, we're having take out pizza, I was too tired to cook." 

"Okay."  

Derek was in the bathroom looking in the mirror with his pants and underwear pulled down a little. Looking at the hand prints that were still there. Wondering how long would they stay there. 

"Come on dork, hurry up. Its time to eat." Cora said knocking. Derek pulled up his pants and got out. 

"So I heard your working with Stiles, are you going back tomorrow?" She asked once he was out. 

"Yeah, I think am."


End file.
